


The Price

by Bearsofthewest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark Apokolips War, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Get some tissues, Hurt/Comfort, Okay maybe not as bad as the actual movie, This going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: What I think could be a possibility but most likely not. It's more for the pain. A possible Aftermath of Justice League Dark Apokolips War.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm doing this is that I know Apokolips War is going to murder us all.

Raven rarely ever hugs. She clings when she tumbles and she holds hands on more often occasions but this ...

She needs this.

But she won't get it from the one person she truly needs it from.

She was free of her father and the universe was free of Darkseid but at what cost.

Batman is with her along with the remaining heroes as they huddle around the hero who paid for their actions to save everyone. She cries into the armor that was all too familiar to her and she knows that it may be the last time she can hold him.

In her arms lays her best friend, her beloved Damian Wayne.

His body is limp and her tears keep streaming. Batman puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her a side hug. Trying to even give the slightest of comfort.

Damian took a hit for her and still fought even when ribs were broken and sword in half. He gave her the time to unleash a power greater than anything else with the help of John Constantine.

It was when the battle was over did he fall into her arms.

Dead...

Her cries are the only thing that fills the landscape that lays in ruin. She can hear the thunder of her blood and all she wants is to hear him.

She wants Damian back.

A buzz of power came to the heroes and Flash appeared before Batman. Batman understanding that the speedster had something of importance to even dare come in their time of mourning.

"Bruce, I found this in Darkseid throne room." Flash holds out a crystal that was giving of such an energy reading that she lifted her head to confirm her suspicions. She holds Damian's body closer to her as she recognized the crystal before her.

It was the Chaos Shard she had her tales of it and that-

Batman was reaching for it when she shouted at him.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Batman stopped his movement and the other heroes looked to the magic-user. John Constantine knew she was right and came to back her up.

"I wouldn't touch that bugger bats." John used a short spell that allowed him to levitate the shard. Raven held Damian closer to her and a thought came to her. The shard-"Holds a power that even I wouldn't dare touch bare-skin. Metas like Flash here must be powerful enough to hold it. But others would die from the sheer power of it."

A power.

She looks to Damian, a broken mask on his face and gone too soon.

He was going to show her a way of life that was peaceful. Away from the chaos of league, or at the very least one where they were together.

Together they would be.

Before John could seal the Chaos Shard, Raven grabs it with her bare hands and sees so many things flash before her.

'You're a kind and gentle soul'

Damian and her leaning against each other as rain fell outside the tower.

Damian showing her the sunrise on top of the mountain he climbed as a child. He wore his league armor and she wore something quite similar with fur to keep warm.

It was beautiful.

And she wanted it to be true.

Batman, John and the other heroes could only watch as Raven stabbed Damian in the chest and a surge of energy blasted from contact.

Raven covered her eyes and as the energy fell and the Shard crash to the ground did she too fell. The power overwhelming her senses

Right into awaiting arms.

She still felt dizzy but she was glad as the arms tighten around her.

Batman shuffled forward to see if what was in front of him was true.

"Damian?"

Robin held Raven and she started to cry once more as he took his first full breath. She looked up and saw those emerald green eyes she adored so much. Those eyes that understood and welcomed her in.

She threw her arms over his shoulders to hug him tightly and hold him closer. He returned the affection and he pressed his head against hers.

"Raven... Thank you."

She didn't want his thanks but she just wanted him here and alive.

She can live with the actions now, knowing she had him by her side.


End file.
